The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance 1
|pub_date = September 25, 2019 |pages = |isbn = |preceded_by = |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #2 }} The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #1 is the first issue of the comic book prequel to The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: The Quest for the Dual Glaive. Summary Meet Maudra Vala of the Stonewood Clan, mother of young rebel Maudra Fara, and a Gelfling leader trying to save her people from complete destruction. The terrifying Arathim, giant spiders and the Gelfling’s sworn enemies, have swarmed the land, wreaking destruction and chaos everywhere between Gelfling clans and Arathim as they battle for dominance over the forests and caves of Thra. Maudra Vala sends her greatest warrior, Ordon, to the Tomb of Relics to retrieve a mythical weapon that could be the key to winning the war. But the path to the legendary relic is riddled with secret traps and hidden dangers. Will even Ordon, greatest of Gelfling warriors, be able to make his way alone to the Stonewood Clan's last hope for survival?JIM HENSON’S THE DARK CRYSTAL: AGE OF RESISTANCE #1 FIRST LOOK Plot Stone-in-the-Wood, home of the Stonewood Clan, is attacked by a horde of Arathim. Amidst the chaos, one Gelfling resolves to inform Maudra Vala. Ordon engages in a sparring match with another soldier, who yields to him. Ordon commends him on his improvement since their last spar and that with their skill the gathered warriors will defeat the Arathim once and for all. Ordon is approached by SkekVar, the General of the Skeksis, and thanks him for the aid he has provided in the war against the Arathim. SkekVar tells Ordon that he is impressed with his leadership and offers him a place on the Castle Guard. Ordon is honored and SkekVar tells him to think it over, stating that he believes Ordon could be a great Captain of the Guard one day. A Podling servant gives SkekVar a scroll containing a message about Poison Spitters and he orders them to fetch his carriage. As SkekVar boards the carriage, he tells Ordon to consider his offer. Ordon finds a survivor of the Arathim attck who urgently requests to speak to Maudra Vala. Ordon takes him to her and he tells her what happened. He mentions an Arathim that spoke in many voices and she realizes that it was the Ascendancy. An advisor suggests that they can acquire the Dual Glaive, a legendary weapon said to be in the Tomb of Relics in the Caves of Grot, to defeat the Arathim. Ordon offers to travel there and find it. Maudra Vala's daughter Fara enters the room and offers to accompany him, but he forbids it, as he will not concern himself with ensuring her safety. Maudra Vala commends her daughter's spirit and heart, but sides with Ordon. Fara leaves in tears, declaring that her youth does not mean she is useless. The advisor comments that Fara reminds him of Vala at her age and that she will make a fine leader one day. Ordon returns home to his wife Shoni and prepares to set out on his quest. He tells her of Fara's request, commenting that she is not yet old enough to lift a spear, and Shoni replies that one does not need to be skilled with weapons to be useful. He tells her that he is at his best on the battlefield, but she replies that she believes he would excel at other roles and worries about the weight that he takes on alone. She expresses scepticism over the Dual Glaive's existence and he replies that Maudra Vala requested it and therefore he must go. As she helps him secure his armor, he tells her that he never felt fit for home life and she replies that he married her regardless. She tells him that perhaps one day he will add to his reasons to leave the battlefield and come back to her. He replies that she is his reason for leaving and his greatest joy upon returning and that he needs nothing else in life. He gives her a goodbye kiss and promises that they will live in peace once the Arathim are destroyed. Ordon meets with Maudra Vala and her advisor, who provide him with a Landstrider. She offers to send someone to accompany him and he reminds her that in his first battle he believed heart would win the day and they lost many soldiers. He promises to find the Dual Glaive and end the war, with the advisor stressing the importance of the mission, as if he fails they will not have enough time to send someone else. As he rides off, Maudra Vala tells him to be swift and the advisor implores him to tell them about his journey when he returns so that they may write songs and stories about it. As Ordon rides through the Endless Forest, he hears a noise. The source of the noise is Fara, who is hiding on the back of the Landstrider. Gallery Panels The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 8.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 1.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 2.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 3.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 4.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 5.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 6.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 7.jpg Artwork Age of Resistance comic 2.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 9.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 10.jpg The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance 1 11.jpg Textless Covers Age of Resistance comic 1.jpg References 1 Category:Comics